


Guess How Much I Love You

by XFangHeartX



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Before he heads off to bed, Tails wants Sonic to play a little guessing game. Based off the children's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega
> 
> This is my first Sonic fic, so it's not really that good, but tell me what you think, anyway!

**Guess How Much I Love You**  
  
  It was a beautiful evening. The sun was getting close to setting behind the horizon, and it was time for two brothers to turn in for the night.  
  
  Sonic the Hedgehog was heading back to his home in the Mystic Ruins with young Miles "Tails" Prower. They had just gotten through defeating Dr. Eggman and just wanted a good night's rest.  
  
  Tails complained that he wasn't tired just yet, but Sonic only had this to say…  
  
  "Even heroes need their rest, little buddy."  
  
  As Sonic and Tails continued their walk, the latter suddenly walked in front of the former, an innocent smile plastered on his white, fuzzy muzzle.  
  
  Sonic could only smirk back.  
  
  "What is it, Tails?" asked the hedgehog.  
  
  "Hey, Sonic," said Tails. "Guess how much I love you."  
  
  "I don't think I can guess that," said Sonic.  
  
  Tails giggled before he stretched his arms out as wide as they could go.  
  
  "I love you this much," Tails declared, referring to the width that his arms had stretched.  
  
  Sonic chuckled, as well, before he stretched his longer arms as wide as they could go.  
  
  "But _I_ love _you_ this much," he said.  
  
  Tails tilted his head before he reached his hands up high into the air.  
  
  "I love you as high as I can reach!" he declared.  
  
  Sonic stretched his hands up into the air, as well.  
  
  "But _I_ love _you_ as high as _I_ can reach!" he said.  
  
  Tails huffed in a bit of frustration. He wasn't going to let Sonic beat him at his own game.  
  
  "I love you as high as I can hop!" Tails declared, jumping and down.  
  
  "But _I_ love _you_ as high as _I_ can hop!" Sonic said as he jumped as well, right over Tails.  
  
  Tails felt his ears droop, but then he smiled again before he started to run off.  
  
  "I love you as fast as I can run!" he called to Sonic…  
  
  …who dashed right by him.  
  
  "But _I_ love _you_ as fast as _I_ can run!" said the hedgehog.  
  
  Tails soon braked to a halt the moment Sonic did, panting a bit. The tired little kitsune let out a big, long yawn, a drowsy tear forming in his eye.  
  
  Sonic felt his heart melt at the sight before he gently gathered Tails into his arms and proceeded to carry him all the way home.  
  
  The duo was so caught up in their little guessing game, they didn't notice that night had already fallen and the glistening stars and the moon.  
  
  Tails opened his sleepy, cyan blue eyes and looked up to the sky.  
  
  "Hey, Sonic," he said.  
  
  "Hmm?"  
  
  "I love you all the way up to the moon."  
  
  A soft, loving smile appeared on Sonic's muzzle. As Tails rested his head against the hedgehog's chest, Sonic only had this to say.  
  
  "But _I_ love _you_ all the way up to the moon…and back."  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
